Bubbles
by Freestyle Fujoshi
Summary: Levi ordered Eren to clean his office. But instead of completing the task, Eren finds joy in doing something childish and Levi didn't have the heart to scold him Just a cute little short Eren x Levi one shot
"And this floor needs to be scrubbed clean. Every last spot."

Eren wobbled into the room behind his superior, holding a bucket full of soapy water. He tried his best to balance the two tasks, because If he spilled the water, the corporal would have his head. And if he didn't listen to what the corporal was saying, he would have his head. It was a lose lose situation, like all of the situations he was involved in with Levi. The only thing that he can do to prevent getting kicked by the short man was to clean the room until it shone like diamonds, simple as that.

"And I want it done in an hour"

Okay maybe not that simple.

Eren placed the heavy liquid carrier down on the floor before placing a hand on his back, stretching it out while knowing fully well that it would still be in a bent position for the next 60 minutes.

Turning around on the heels of his brown boots, the Titan boy looked at the direction from where the intimating grey eyes were burning holes in his body. Gulping a little when his greenish blue ones locked with them for a split second.

"C-Captain..I-It would t-take m-more than an hour-"

But he was interrupted by a rag connecting to his face.

"In an hour. Do I make myself clear Jaeger?"

"Yes sir!"

The brunette slammed his fist against the left side of his chest, almost knocking the air out of himself as raven haired man walked out through the door frame.

Releasing his breath in melancholy, Eren got down to floor and dipped the cloth into the fuzzy liquid before slapping it on the wooden surface. He moved his hands back and forth, detaching the dirt from the ground.

After a few minutes, when he was sure that the cloth turned bit brownish, he drenched it again in the water. But this time a large population of bubbles attached themselves to his hands.

Eren, loving the colors that formed on one side of the clear ball, lifted his hands up to examine them under the rays of sunlight that entered through the window.

The whole bubble illuminated in colors, reflecting the hue on Eren's dilated turquoise orbs.

Unclenching his fists and making a small circle with his thumb and the rest of his four fingers, Eren watched the thin clear wall stretched to the shape of his fingers.

The brunette slowly started to release his breath, air escaping through his lips and penetrating the thin soap layer until it detached from his flesh and closed to form a bubble.

The bubble glided through the air in peace, not minding any object and not loosing it's altitude.

Childish giddy flooded the teen's body as he immediately started creating more floating rainbow balls.

It was hard to find even such meager contents in this world and Eren certainly wasn't the type to take things for granted. This trivial enjoyment brought satisfying bliss to the teen's heart who had been seeing nothing but blood shed and cruelty from his childhood.

But either way Eren was grateful for these scarce moments in life where he could just drown his entire being in peace, forgetting about all his problems.

Eren just sat there and watched as the room get filled with bubbles. Every single one of them refused to pop or fall.

 _Damn, where does Heichou buy the detergent from?_

Levi stood up exactly when his grey eyes caught the clock strike 4, signaling that 60 minutes have passed.

His short stature padded along the long hallway. It would take 3 minutes to reach the room where the Titan shifter was doing his chore.

 _The brat should consider himself lucky that I'm nice enough to give him 3 extra minutes to finish up._ That was what the corporal had thought until he reached the doorframe. The ravenette was about to call out to the boy but stopped dead in his track.

The scene he saw in front of him was beyond beautiful. It was magnificent.

Levi had traveled the vast world beyond the walls and yet he had not come across anything as beautiful as his lover in sunlight.

The colorful bubbles littered all around Eren, enveloping him in an airy ecstasy.

Levi's softened eyes watched as a bubble drifted over to Eren and burst instantly when it made contact with his nose.

Eren scrunched up his nose when the tiny amount of water sprinkled on his face and a giggle erupted from his mouth that echoed through the walls and enter into the older man's ears. Warmth filled his body as he just stood there, unnoticed and awestruck by the teen.

But Levi was the most content, seeing the rare calmness on the boy's face.

 _Maybe i could be nicer and extend his time to another hour_

 _or maybe 10._


End file.
